Saw Parodies
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Some Saw parodies I made up. More to come!
1. Bonesaw

**_These are just a bunch of Saw parodies. If you have a suggestion for a parody, leave a comment stating the song, who it's sung by/to, and what scene you imagine it going with. Thank you, and enjoy!_**

Name: Bonesaw

Originated from: Chainsaw, by The Band Perry

Sung by: Lawrence

Sung to: Adam

Scene: I think you know

You have to die

I'm so sorry

'Cause I love them

And they love me

I made a mistake and I have to fix it

Now I need your heart with a bullet through it

I need to say goodbye one last time

And I got my bone saw

Oh you know you've got to go, it's such a shame bro

But I ain't gonna be happy until Zep's gone

And my family's safe

Now I'm bloody

This is tragic

It is hard to stop myself from

Cutting my foot off

I guess me helping him

Don't mean shit

Now I can't wait

To ring his neck

Nothing left of my foot but bone and blood

I thought I was helping but now I'm done

'Cause I don't have the key

But I've got my bone saw

Oh you know you've got to go, it's such a shame bro

But I ain't gonna be happy until Jigsaw's gone

And I'm out of this mess

Now I'm bloody

This is tragic

It is hard to stop myself from

Cutting my foot off

I remember what she said that night

That I can't fake this for the rest of my life

Then that man came with a needle and knife

But this is gonna stop tonight

'Cause I got my bone saw

Oh you know you've got to go, it's such a shame bro

But I ain't gonna be happy until they're both gone

And I'm out of this hell

Now I'm bloody

This is tragic

It is hard to stop myself from

Cutting my foot off


	2. These Tests Would Kill Me

Name: These Tests Would Kill Me

Originated from: If I Didn't Have You, by Thompson Square

Sung by: Amanda/Mark

Sung to: Amanda/Mark

Scene: The one where they kiss

What?! That scene doesn't exist?!

Well it SHOULD...

Amanda:

Sometimes I know I'm gonna break

Sometimes these games are more than I can take

Sometimes your love gets lost in the pain

And the blood runs down

It just keeps coming down

Amanda/Mark:

These tests would kill me If I didn't have you

I couldn't pass them without you baby

I wouldn't want to

If you didn't love me so much

I'd never make it through

'Cause these tests would kill me

These tests would kill me if I didn't have you.

Mark:

You won't believe, every breath I breathe

Is because of you, you rescued me.

When I stop, you're strong

You stop in your tracks and come back for me

You can't stop saving me

Amanda:

(You were made for me)

Amanda/Mark:

These tests would kill me If I didn't have you

I couldn't pass them without you baby

I wouldn't want to

If you didn't love me so much

I'd never make it through

'Cause these tests would kill me

These tests would kill me if I didn't have you.

Amanda:

If you didn't love me so much

Mark:

(If you didn't love me so much)

Amanda:

These tests would kill me If I didn't have you

Mark:

(These tests would kill me)

Mark/Amanda

Couldn't pass them without you baby

I wouldn't want to

If you didn't love me so much

I'd never make it through

'Cause these tests would kill me

These tests would kill me if I didn't have you


	3. Druggie

Name: Druggie

Originated from: Good Girl, by Carrie Underwood

Sung by: John

Sung to: Amanda

Scene: When John is putting Amanda in the reverse bear trap

Hey, druggie

With no conscience to show

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You see a bad boy

Needle in hand

But he's gonna leave you wishing

You had stopped in your tracks

The needle drips with heroine

It stung you like a bee

So I locked you up in here

Go and find the key

Hey druggie

Get out if you can

But you just might have to murder that man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

You're no good, girl

It's about time

You better get to waking up and finding

The key, key, key

Better listen to me

You're low, low, low...

Hey, druggie

I've got a heart of gold

I'm only here to help you

I'm the hand you can hold

I know you should, girl

Like every player does

You can pass this test, I'm the only one you can trust

This man sold you your heroine

Yeah, it's the only way

'Cause if you end up killing him

You'll live another day

Hey druggie

It's time to start

Better hurry up Amanda

That trap'll rip your jaws apart

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

You're no good, girl

It's about time

You better get to waking up and finding

The key, key, key

Better listen to me

You're low, low, low...

Oh, he's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He's taken your life and broken it

Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

You're no good, you're no good

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

You're no good, girl

It's about time

You better get to waking up and finding the key


End file.
